


Internet Friends

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Meddling Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Larry chuckled and opened up the app folder. He noticed the Tinder app just sitting there. When he opened it up, he noticed that Rasmus had never set up a profile.“We can set him up on Tinder. We should do that.”





	Internet Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot drabble about some meddling friends that break into phones for the greater good.

“If I have to hear you complain about being frustrated again, I’m taking matters into my own hands.” 

Larry about had enough of Rasmus’ shit. Back when Joel was on the team, it was easy to deal with him. He’d blow some steam off and come back a happy person. Now it was a completely different story. Larry and Zemgus are convinced that Rasmus hasn’t had sex since the last time they played the Jets, which was too damn long ago in both of their opinions. 

Rasmus rolled over and looked at the two. He knew that he probably should chance using Grindr, but they had a homestand coming up and he’s not exactly a stranger. 

Plus, he had his eyes on someone, but he couldn’t just ask them. That’s just plain rude. 

“I’ll get it sorted out eventually.”

Larry rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation. Rasmus was cranky and bordering on a constant level of angry. The locker room just wrote it off as him being upset about the losses, but enough was enough. 

Larry and Zemgus got up and left, grabbing their phones on the way out. When they got back to Larry’s place, he reached over and picked it up to fire off a text at the boys. When he swiped it open, he noticed that it wasn’t his phone he had grabbed, but actually Rasmus’. 

“I have his phone. I wonder if I can figure out the passcode.”

Rasmus being predictable as always, ,the pass code was 1955. His defence pairing was always his pride and joy. Of course he’d use Jake’s number. 

Larry chuckled and opened up the app folder. He noticed the Tinder app just sitting there. When he opened it up, he noticed that Rasmus had never set up a profile. 

“We can set him up on Tinder. We should do that.”

Zemgus leaned over Larry’s shoulder, trying to get a peek at the picture choices. They picked a few where he wasn’t in his gear and that one where he was half in his gear holding some energy drink. Larry started to hesitate on saving the profile when he saw Zemgus reach out and push the submit button. 

“Let’s hope this works.” Zemgus was grinning and reached for the phone. He started to swipe through, trying to match with everyone that looked slightly like Rasmus’ type. 

“Holy. Shit.” Zemgus dropped the phone onto the floor. Larry was thankful that he had carpeting. Last thing he needed was to break that phone.  
“Dude, don’t drop it! We need to give it back in one piece”

Zemgus looked at him, with his eyes wide. 

“Pretty sure I just swiped right on Caber.” 

Larry started to laugh. This was just perfect. Jake was using a fake name, going by Joe on there. He sort of regretted that they didn’t come up with a better fake name. They opted to go with Geoffrey, thinking it was pretentious enough to fit Rasmus’ pictures. 

All of a sudden the phone buzzed. Zemgus picked it up and looked. 

“So, uh, we got a match. It’s Caber.”

He had sent a corny pickup line, but it was a start. Zemgus closed out of the app after saying hello and then grabbed his own phone. He called Larry’s phone and Rasmus picked up. 

“We have your phone. Come and get it dude.” 

Rasmus told him that he’d be there in a few minutes. In the meantime, Larry had been chatting with Caber, pretending to be Rasmus. 

“They’re hitting it off. We need to make this happen for real now.”

Larry heard Rasmus knocking on the door and then the door open. He could hear his phone being placed on the kitchen counter and Rasmus came into the living room with his hands open, waiting for his phone. 

“So, we did something. There is a guy on Tinder…”

Zemgus jumped in, not helpful at all. 

“We set up a Tinder account for you by the way.”

Rasmus started to groan, hating how his friends were butting into his love life. 

“Anyway, there is a guy on Tinder we think you should talk to. Maybe go on a date?”

Rasmus snatched his phone out of Larry’s hands and swiped it open. 

“He seems nice.”

Larry and Zemgus grinned. Sometimes Rasmus could be a bit airheaded, so him thinking his match was nice was a good start. 

“You set me up on a date already?!?” 

Larry had done that on the down low, hoping that he could trick Rasmus into the restaurant somehow. 

“You just said he was nice. Go on the date. It’ll be fun.”

Rasmus just sighed, exasperated with what was happening. 

“Fine, I’ll go. I get to call you guys if I need an escape though.”

Rasmus pocketed his phone and headed back home.  
Zemgus and Larry high fived each other, proud of what they had accomplished. 

**  
On the day of the date, the jitters were a real thing for Rasmus. Rasmus dressed nice enough, but not too nice for the restaurant they were going to. When he got there, he was 10 minutes early, but his date was ready and waiting. 

As he was escorted back to the table they were going to be sitting at, he could swear his eyes were deceiving him. 

“Caber. What are you doing here?”

Jake’s eyes were sparkling blue. 

“We have a date. Your fake name sucks.”

Rasmus laughed and sat down. He started to tell the story of why he was on Tinder in the first place. As they chatted, going back and forth telling bad dating stories, Rasmus couldn’t help but realize that this is what he wanted in the first place. 

“Want to come back to my place?” Rasmus knew that Jake wouldn’t turn down a few video games, so he was happy when Jake said yes. 

They got into the Uber, giggling about a story Jake was telling from college. The time from the restaurant to the house flew by in an instant. When they got inside the house, Jake grabbed Rasmus’ hand and pulled him close. He had to stretch a bit to wrap his arms around Rasmus’ neck, but it was worth it. Rasmus ducked down and laid a soft kiss on Jakes lips, smiling the whole time. 

Jake pulled back slightly and then surged forward, kissing him again. 

“So who do we have to thank again?” Jake mumbled into Rasmus’ shoulder. 

“Not thanking them. They’re still dicks.”

Jake laughed and pulled Rasmus into the living room. They had all night to explore each other. 

***

The next day in practice, Larry noticed that Rasmus was in better spirits and Jake had a small bruise on his shoulder that was fresh. Larry pointed it out to Zemgus and they fist bumped, proud of what they had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always welcomed!  
> Title is from the song Internet Friends by Knife Party  
>    
>  [tumblr](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
